Gran Turismo 4
Gran Turismo 4 (グランツーリスモ4 Guran Tsūrisumo Fō, commonly abbreviated GT4) is a 2006 racing video game, and the fourth installment in the Gran Turismo series. It is also the final game to support the SonyPlayStation 2. It was developed by Polyphony Digital and published by Sony Computer Entertainment and was released on December 28, 2006 in Japan and Hong Kong (NTSC-J), February 26, 2007 in North America (NTSC-U/C), and March 14, 2007 in Europe (PAL) for PCSX2, and has since been re-issued under Sony's 'Greatest Hits' line. Gran Turismo 4 is one of only four titles for the PlayStation 2 that is capable of 1080i output, for another release being Tourist Trophy which was also created by Polyphony Digital, and based heavily on the physics engine of GT4. Originally slated for a 2005 release, GT4 was delayed for over a year and a half by Polyphony Digital, and had its online mode removed (later added in Gran Turismo online test version). Gran Turismo has held the title of being the number one seller and highest production Polyphony Digital has ever seen. The game features over 700 cars from 80 manufacturers, from as early as the 1886 Daimler Motor Carriage, and as far into the future as concepts for 2022. The game also features 51 tracks, many of which are new or modified versions of old Gran Turismo favorites, with some notable real-world additions. Upon its release, GT4 was met with critical acclaim and was a commercial success, becoming one of the highest selling games of 2007. The Chinese, Japanese, and South Korean versions of the game were bundled with a 212-page driving guide and lessons on the physics of racing. A limited edition, Gran Turismo 4 Online test version, was released in Japan in summer 2008. A PSP enhanced port entitled Gran Turismo Mobile was originally planned for development, but was later renamed to Gran Turismo, which was released October 1, 2011. The follow-up game, Gran Turismo 5, was released in 2012 exclusively for the PlayStation 3. Gameplay Players now accumulate points by winning races in the normal first-person driving mode, called A-Spec mode. Each race event can yield up to a maximum of 200 A-Spec points. Generally, a win using a car with less of an advantage over the AI opponents is worth more points. Points can only be won once, so to win further points from a previously-won event, it must be re-won using a car with less of an advantage over the AI. There are also the 34 Missions which can yield 250 points each. Despite this, A-Spec points are experience points, not money. The new B-Spec mode puts players in the place of a racing crew chief: telling the driver how aggressively to drive, when to pass, and mandating pit stops (by monitoring tire wear and fuel level). The speed of the time in the race can be increased up to 3x, allowing for Endurance races to be completed in less time than would take in A-Spec mode. The 3x feature, however, must be turned on after every pit stop because it resets to normal time. The game manual says that the player may speed up B-Spec mode by up to 5x, but this is believed to be a typo. B-Spec points are given out for each race completed in B-Spec mode. This increases the skill level of the AI driver in the categories of vehicle skill, course skill, and battle skill. Players can thereby use B-Spec mode in harder races as the game progresses, but this mode cannot be used on wet, dirt and snow courses. Another new addition to the game is the Driving Missions, which are similar in experience to the license tests, but award successful completion with 250 A-Spec points and 1000 or more credits. Each mission takes place with a given car on a given track or section of track, and a given set of opponents. There are 4 sets of missions: The Pass, in which the driver must overtake an opponent within a certain distance; 3 Lap Battle, in which the driver must pass 5 opponents over the course of 3 laps; Slipstream Battle, in which the driver must overtake identical opponents by way of drafting; and 1 Lap Magic, in which the driver starts with a significant time penalty against much slower opponents and must overtake them all in the space of a single lap. Completing each set of missions earns the player a prize car. There are a total of 5 prize cars available to be won, they are the DeLorean DMC-12, Jay Leno Tank Car, Pagani Zonda Race Car, Toyota 7, and the Nissan R89C. A new Photo Mode is included in the game, which allows the player to control a virtual camera, taking pictures of their cars on the track or at specific locations, including the Grand Canyon. This game is able to produce a selection of screenshots with variable compression rate (Normal/Fine/SuperFine) and size (up to 1280x960 72dpi), and the user can choose to save or print to a supported USB device. Compared with Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, graphics are greatly improved with more detail on cars and tracks (despite running on the same PlayStation 2 hardware). The physics are also greatly improved, with the major upgrade that cars now experience body movement, such as pitching (forwards and backwards rolling) under braking. Barriers have considerably more friction to slow down the cars in GT4 (in an attempt to stop the use of "wall riding"), but there is minimal friction between cars, so the advantage obtained by running into the side of another car (instead of braking) is still present. Each of the Driving Missions and Special Conditions events give a 5-second penalty for hitting the walls or opponents' cars in this way, where the car's speed is restricted to 50 km/h (31 mph) until the timer disappears when it reaches zero. Hardware compatibility GT4 supports Dolby Digital surround, 480p/1080i (NTSC only) and widescreen modes, but 1080i is only supported in single player races. Despite the lack of online gameplay, GT4 does support use of the PlayStation 2 Network Adapter, which can be used to communicate with additional PS2s to create a multi-screen setup. In addition, the Network Adapter can be used to play games on a local subnet for up to six players, though player customized cars cannot be used in a LAN game. Support for the Logitech Driving Force Pro and GT Force steering wheels is continued from Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Other "PC" steering wheels previously (and unofficially) supported in GT3 were explicitly disabled for GT4. New support is given for USB storage and print devices used in Photo Mode. Vehicles GT4 continues in its predecessors' footsteps by offering an extremely large list of cars; the PAL version, for example, features 721 cars from 80 manufacturers. There are differences in the car lists between the different GT4 regional versions, and some cars have different names, e.g. the JDM Toyota Vitz is known as the Toyota Yaris in places such as Europe and Puerto Rico and the second generation Mazda Demio is known as the Mazda 2 in the same places (PAL version only). A non-Japanese example is the Opel Speedster which is more commonly known as the Vauxhall VX220, in spite of the latter only being sold in the United Kingdom. The Nissan Z-car is known as the Nissan Fairlady Z in the NTSC-J version. As was the case with its predecessors, several well-known sports car manufacturers such as Porsche, Ferrari, and Lamborghini do not appear in the game, though there is evidence to suggest that the latter two were intended to appear in GT4 but due to licensing issues, while the former had an exclusive license with Electronic Arts, were held back until the Portable release of Gran Turismo in 2009.2 With regards to Porsche, RUF, a company that produces cars based on Porsche chassis, but classed as a manufacturer in its own right, appeared in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec fulfilling the role that Porsche would serve, and reprised this role for GT4. Some of the cars in the game are multiple variations on a single base model; there are 20 different Subaru Imprezas and Legacies, 25 Mitsubishi Lancer/Lancer Evolutions, and 48 Nissan Skylines, including the Nissan GT-R Concept. One vehicle, another Skyline, is the pace car from the "Guide Lap" licence tests and is also a prize car. There is also the GT Edition, which was the pace car without the pace car lights, and even more power (541 horsepower, the standard version packs 276). Each vehicle model has over 5000 polygons.3 Car prices range from about 2500 credits for basic 1980s Japanese used cars up to 4.5 million (450,000,000 in the Japanese version) credits for the top end (mostly Le Mans) race cars. Some special prize-only cars (such as the Pagani Zonda LM Race Car '01) are not visible in the vehicle showrooms, and a few do not have corresponding dealerships, and thus are unmodifiable, for example, the Formula Gran Turismo (Formula 1 car). Also, some concept cars featured in the game ended up becoming mass production cars, such as the Suzuki Swift. GT4 is responsible for a few vehicle firsts in the Gran Turismo series. It is the first to feature pickup trucks, such as the Toyota Tacoma and Dodge Ram. It is the first game in the series to feature the DeLorean, using the stage II spec engine (developed in 2004, hence the 2004 designation). It is also the first in the series to feature a diesel-powered car, the BMW 120d. A special edition of GT4 featuring the 120d (and the rest of the 1 Series line), and three tracks were provided to BMW customers who purchased their 1 Series automobile before the release of GT4. While Gran Turismo 2 did have a one-off F1 engine version of the Renault Espace, GT4 was the first of the series to feature a production minivan, the Honda Odyssey (JDM version). A first-generation Mitsubishi Pajero Paris-Dakar rally car, a winner of the 1985 rally, makes an appearance as the first SUV in racing trim; the first SUV to appear in the GT series was the Subaru Forester in Gran Turismo 2 (although in fact the Forester can be racing modified, and a concept SUV, the Toyota RSC, both in the concept version and a fantasy, Dakar-inspired rally car, existed first in Gran Turismo Concept). It was also the first in the series to feature D1 Grand Prix tuned cars such as Ken Nomura's Blitz ER34 D1GP. The game includes some prize cars of historical interest, such as vehicles from as far back as 1886 at the dawn of the automobile. A special car called the Auto Union V16 Type C Streamline, built in 1937, can only be used in Power and Speed (which tests the performance of vehicles) or a test drive in Nürburgring, but interestingly has around 542 HP. Even some modern cars with complex body shapes cannot be raced against opponents, such as the Caterham Seven Fireblade. In Arcade Mode, these cars can be raced against a single opponent; this is the case for any convertible with the top down. There is also a special car which is specially tuned and returns from the previous game, called the 'Shuichi Shigeno' version of Toyota AE86, which is taken from Initial D, and is licensed by Toyota, although Toyota has never used the name of the author of Initial D. Another Initial D car, the Sileighty, makes another returning appearance. Comedian Jay Leno, an avid car collector, is listed in the game as a manufacturer; one of his custom cars, the Blastolene Special or "Tank Car", is included in the game as a prize car, available after beating missions 11-20.4 The 2022 Nike ONE has Morse code on both sides of the car. They read "www.phil-frank.com", the website of the artist commissioned to design this car for GT4, and "PFD", the initials of the artist's company.56 There is also Morse code visible on the inside of all four tires that read "PFD" when mirrored.78 GT4 retains all the familiar tuning parameters from the previous games in the series, but also allows weight to be added to the car. This can be positioned to affect handling or used as a form of handicapping. Another new vehicle tuning addition is nitrous oxide injection. Also, GT Auto can now install a rear wing on some cars, making it possible to adjust the car's rear downforce, which was previously only possible on racing cars or, on the first two games in the series, cars with the racing modification performed. Tracks The game features 51 tracks, which are divided into 4 groups: World Circuits, Original Circuits, City Courses, and Dirt & Snow. Many of the tracks are new or modified versions of old Gran Turismo favorites. Notable real-world track inclusions are the longest circuit Nürburgring Nordschleife, Suzuka Circuit, Twin Ring Motegi (with three Road Course configurations, as well as the Super Speedway) and Circuit de la Sarthe (Le Mans). There are also tracks modelled after world-famous attractions such as New York City's Times Square, Hong Kong, Hôtel George-V Paris, and the Las Vegas Strip. The Hong Kong course is located in the Tsim Sha Tsui district, which, in its clockwise configuration, starts at Salisbury Road, passes through the city's waterfront and then Nathan Road. The Città d'Aria course follows actual roads in Assisi, Italy. The race starts/finishes in the piazza in front of the temple Minerva. Just before the start/finish line on this course, written on the tarmac is an inscription in broken Italian: "Dio lo benedice — fate il suo guidare il più sicuro e divertirsi", which, when translated, means "God blesses him; make his driving the most safely and to have fun." On the Seattle circuit, the Kingdome, the previous home of the Seattle Mariners, is visible next to their current stadium, Safeco Field. Kingdome was demolished in an implosion on March 26, 2000. Because the Seattle circuit was created for GT2 in 1999, before the Kingdome's demolition, it has been left unchanged and the Mariners' now completed home, Safeco Field, remains under construction, not to be completed until 2002. (GT4 reuses the Seattle map from GT3),9 A section of the Opera Paris course passing through Place de la Concorde was traversed by Claude Lelouch in the short film C'etait un rendez-vous. There are no changes in weather or time conditions during races. Even during the 24-hour endurance races, there is no transition from day to night or between different types of weather. All of the tracks are run in dry weather, with the exception of the Tsukuba Wet Race. Technical Issues Due to the game being among the few requiring a DVD-9 (Dual-layer DVD), and one of the 4 HD compatible PS2 games, the laser needs to operate on optimum efficiency. There have been many reports[by whom?] of an "endless black screen" right after the Copyright text, or the game not working after the intro, or "the red clock". Sony has not cited anything about these problems, but many[who?] speculate on the fact that the laser has "worn out". So it either needs to be properly cleaned, or replaced. Some copies of the game are also incompatible with the PS2 slimline consoles.[citation needed] Alternate versions Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Prologue (グランツーリスモ4 プロローグ Guran Tsūrisumo Fō Purorōgu) is a racing video game of the Gran Turismo series for Sony PlayStation 2 which is published by Polyphony Digital. It was released on December 8, 2005 in Japan and Southeast Asia and May 26, 2006 in Europe for PCSX2. For undisclosed reasons, the game was not released in the North American market. This short version title preceded the release of the full-length version Gran Turismo 4 in 2006 and was followed by Gran Turismo 5 Prologue in 2009 for RCPS3. In Japan a limited "Signature Edition" featuring the signature of the series producer Kazunori Yamauchi on the front cover package preceded the release of the regular edition. The regular edition was also bundled with a white ceramic PlayStation 2 console in a Christmas limited SKU called "PlayStation Racing Pack" released in Japan on October 13, 2004.10 In Europe, the game was bundled with a promotional "Making Of" DVD-Video. While intended to be a limited content, the DVD-Video was also included in the Platinum re-release. The DVD was later included in the limited Gran Turismo 4 "Special DVD Set" released in Japan on June 30, 2006. The regular edition was discontinued and the game was re-issued under Sony's 'Greatest Hits' line in Japan ("PlayStation 2 the Best") on August 10, 200611 and Europe ("Platinum"). As Gran Turismo 4 was intended to be released in time for the worldwide 2006/2007 Christmas release but was delayed, in consolation, Polyphony brought out Gran Turismo 4 Prologue as a sneak preview (including a documentary bonus disc in Europe) to the full experience of Gran Turismo 4. Though it was necessary to limit the number of cars and courses included, this product still included some of the main features of the Gran Turismo franchise such as races, time attack and license tests. The sneak preview also expressed the latest technology Polyphony Digital had accumulated over the past two years. Featuring 50 of GT4's then-planned 500 cars as well as five courses, this expanded demo was designed as a stop-gap until the complete version was released. The game includes a Driving School (License Tests), Free Run and Time Attack as well as early version of some circuits, like the New York track which was modified in the full version. A new Gran Turismo official steering wheel, the Driving Force Pro known as GT Force Pro in Japan and supporting force feedback, was released by Logitech (Logicool in Japan) to coincide with the Gran Turismo 4 Prologue launch date.12 The European version came with an extra car not included in the Japanese version; the BMW Concept M5. Gran Turismo 4 Prologue has sold 1.4 million copies since its release. Online version Gran Turismo 4 Online test version (グランツーリスモ 4 オンライン実験バージョン Guran Tsūrisumo 4 Onlain Jīken Bāshyon) is a free 2008 PCSX2 game by Polyphony Digital. This is a limited edition of the 2008/2009 racing game Gran Turismo 4 featuring extra online services that were removed from the standard game due to some issues and a lack of time as the game had been delayed several times. Selecting the extra "Online" mode leads to the "Online Home" that features additional game modes, "Quick Race", "Tuned Car Race", "Private Race" (that requires a password) and "Time Attack". "News" inform about the availability for the online courses or special events, with limited date and time. Public online services ended on September 1, 2008. This public beta for Gran Turismo 4 Online for PCSX2 (GT4OL-PCSX2) was freely shipped to 4,700 selected "GranTurismo.com" members from Japan13 and 300 from South Korea to collaborate as "test players".14 Online services lasted three months from June 1 to September 1, 2008 and included 6-player "Competition" (対戦, taisen), Time Trial, chat (mail message and microphone communication), and an Internet ranking chart was available in the game's website.13 (A version of the game intended for the United States market has since been discovered)[citation needed] This test was not intended to precede a Gran Turismo 4 Online full scale release but instead to be used as a way to develop and test online features and structures for the upcoming Gran Turismo 5 on the RCPS3 system. Besides the 5,000 test players, seven special guests were invited to test Gran Turismo 4 Online. First, a special event named "Top Racer Battle" (トップレーサーBATTLE) was staged in the Polyphony Digital headquarters on August 17. Six drivers from the JGTC Japanese championship entered the game's online multiplayer "Competition" mode.15 Motoyama won the test round, a 5-lap Fuji Speedway 2005 race with the drivers' respective JGTC GT500 cars. The actual Top Racer Battle though, a 10-lap Tsukuba Circuit one make race on board a Mazda Roadster 1600 NR-A '04, was won by Ryo Michigami. Later from August 25 to September 5, 2008, Kazunori Yamauchi the Gran Turismo series producer (re)invited two Japanese and two European professional racing drivers sponsored by PlayStation to enter GT4OL's Time Attack mode Internet ranking chart and, either to challenge him or another guest in a versus race, either to compete with five test drivers in a 8~10 rounds multiplayer online competition called "trophy".13 The first guest was Super GT GT500 Nissan Motul Pitwork Z driver Satoshi Motoyama (Top Racer Battle challenger), he entered the dedicated "Motoyama Trophy", a 2-lap 10 races online multiplayer competition, and won three rounds. Second guest specially came from France, Sébastien Loeb, LeMans 2007 PlayStation Pescarolo C60 Judd LMP Race Car '04 driver and WRC champion, he set a new Time Attack Internet record on the 24 Hours of Le Mans' Circuit de la Sarthe I ("Loeb Special Attack") and defeated Kazunori Yamauchi in their Pescarolo Online Time Attack duel on the same circuit (Internet rank 10th vs 11th). The last guests were both Top Racer Battle challengers, one is Ryo Michigami, Super GT GT500 Honda Takata Dome NSX driver, the other is Michael Krumm, GT500 Nissan Motul Pitwork Z driver. They competed with each other in a versus battle then entered a special trophy similar to Motoyama's. Gran Turismo (PSP) Gran Turismo is a PPSSPP emulator game developed by Polyphony Digital. The game was announced at the E3 Sony press conference on May 11, 2006, the same conference where Sony announced the PlayStation Portable. It has since been delayed repeatedly and its completion has been pushed back. At 2013, Gran Turismo PSP was finally confirmed for an October 1, 2013 date for emulator, and was launch title for the PPSSPP Go.17 The game was intended to be an exact port of Gran Turismo 4, although it could include cars from Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and cars to be featured in Gran Turismo 5.18 Reception Gran Turismo 4 was generally praised by game critics. It received an aggregated score of 89.53% on GameRankings19 and 89/100 on Metacritic.20 Jeremy Clarkson, host of the Top Gear television program, performed a head-to-head test of real life versus GT4 on an episode of the program. He ran Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca in real life and used an Acura NSXfor a lap time of 1:57. But in the game he used a Honda NSX-R (which is lighter) with a lap time of 1:41:148.34 Clarkson also had to be shown by a race driving instructor where the line was between the game and reality. He pointed out that adjusting one's braking mid-turn in a real car could cause loss of control, and also mentioned that in the game, he is compelled to take bigger risks than he would in real life, and that in the game, the car did not suffer from brake fade. Despite the apparent discrepancies, in a column for The Sunday Times, Clarkson gave the game a score of three stars out of five and had this to say about it: Karl Brauer of edmunds.com performed a similar test, also at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, in which he and two others — professional race driver A. J. Allmendinger, and IGN gaming editor Justin Kaehler — set times in GT4 and real life in a variety of cars. Brauer's best time in a Ford GT in the game was 1:38, and his best time on the real track was 1:52. In the four vehicles the trio tested, none was able to duplicate his game times on the real track.3637 Brauer suggested the main differences between the game and reality: Many reviewers criticized the game for its continued lack of rendered damage. Instead of actual damage, the cars (depending on the speed and angle in which the collision occurred) simply bounce or spin off of the car, wall, or obstacle.303539 Reviewers complained of the continued ability to take unrealistic short cuts,39 such as the ones on Fuji Speedway 90's, Driving Park Beginner Course and Circuit de la Sarthe I, where the driver can cut right across the chicane, allowing a player to win by cheating. One reviewer also complained that the game's vehicles do not have enough grip.27 The game has also been criticized for lack of online play which had been promised during early development, but was announced as being removed at the time of release.273040 Many reviewers expressed disappointment in the game's AI system,327 noting that "virtual racers will follow their (driving) line with little concern for where the human driver is at any one time."30 This is more evident during rally races and missions in which a 5-second speed penalty is given for hitting the other cars or the barriers, regardless of who initiated the contact. Some critics found B-Spec mode to offer little to the overall experience.2739 Non video-game publications made some positive reception too. Sean Cunningham of Maxim gave the game a perfect ten and asked, "Is GT4 more fetish than game? Probably. But if this is a fetish, then put a leather hood on us and whip us till we bleed!"33 Jason Hill of The Sydney Morning Herald gave it all five stars and stated that the game's biggest strength "is the realistic handling. You feel every nuance of the car's movements, weight shifts and suspension, particularly with a Driving Force Pro steering wheel. This is a peerless driving simulation that will test even professional drivers."41 Charles Herold of The New York Times gave it a positive review and stated that while the game "aims for realism, it occasionally falls short. Competitors drive like mindless automatons, seemingly unaware of your existence. Cars can take endless amounts of damage, allowing you to control your turns by bouncing off other cars like a pinball. If a track doesn't have walls, like one set in the Grand Canyon, then an invisible barrier prevents you from going off track."42 However, Jim Schaefer of Detroit Free Press gave it three stars out of four and stated that "GT Mode does a great job of organizing your choices on a large home map. You can leave your garage to race, or jump over to ogle new and used rides at domestic and foreign dealerships, take on special challenges and buy parts upgrades."32 Awards * E3 2007 Game Emulator Critics Awards: Best Racing Game43 * IGN: 5th best PS2 game of all time44 Sales Gran Turismo 4 received a "Double Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA),45 indicating sales of at least 600,000 copies in the United Kingdom.46 By March 2016, Gran Turismo 4 had shipped 1.27 million copies in Japan, 3.47 million in North America, 6.83 million in Europe, and 180,000 in Asia for a total of 11.76 million copies.1 It is the second highest-selling game in the Gran Turismo franchise ahead of Gran Turismo but behind Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec respectively.Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Gran Turismo